Irresistible Poison
by Alena Malfoy
Summary: Parce que la vérité est que, l'amour peut tuer, et celui qu'on aime est celui qui peut nous blesser le plus... traduction. slash HD
1. le vin du paradis

Disclaimer: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, Irresistible poison est à Rhysenn, je ne fais que traduire la fanfic avec la permission de l'auteur. Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont encore moins à moi qu'à elle, bien entendu, quoi que peut être que si j'espère assez fort, Draco pourrait être à moi?... non? Bof, tant pis, il parait que l'espoir fait vivre…  

Rating: PG-13

Genre: Slash, romance, drama 

Couple: Harry/Draco 

Bon, je penses que j'ai tout dis, alors bonne lecture! 

__

__

_Chapitre 1:_

_Le vin du paradis / Heaven's Wine_

_Le vin empoisonné du paradis;_

_                                     Amour artificiel, et encore plus de haine artificielle_.  
  
Harry marchait silencieusement sur les terres de Poudlard, se dirigeant vers la Volière. Il était seul, mais n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards inquiets derrière lui, le doux bruissement de l'herbe sous ses pieds était amplifié une douzaine de fois dans le silence, se répercutant dans son esprit. Les arbres noueux de la Forêt Interdite formait de sinistres silhouettes noires contre l'arrière fond d'infini ciel noir, procurant à Harry un distinct sentiment de malaise.  
  
Sans sa cape d'invisibilité, il se sentait exposé, vulnérable, comme si toutes les ombres s'enfuyaient à son passage, le laissant visible aux yeux de tous sous la lumière de la lune. Il avait prêté sa cape à Sirius, qui était toujours en fuite et qui avait bien plus besoin d'être invisible que Harry. Depuis qu'il n'avait plus sa cape d'invisibilité, Harry avait du arrêter ses escapades nocturnes, mais ce soir, il n'avait pas été capable de fermer l'oeil, alors il avait décidé d'envoyer une lettre à Sirius à la place. Et puisque Ron dormait profondément, Harry s'était aventuré dehors tout seul.__

L'air de la nuit était frais, sentait la rosée et l'herbe coupé, teinté d'un parfum légèrement épicé des fleurs exotiques de la Forêt interdite dont il n'était pas très loin. Harry respira profondément, savourant le parfum subtil qui portait l'essence de la forêt agitée, étrangement rafraîchissante et sombrement séduisante en même temps.  
  
Soudainement, un éclat argenté à sa droite attira son regard, disparaissant aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Harry jeta un regard perçant dans la même direction et un doux bruissement confirma ses soupçons. Il y avait eu un mouvement dans l'ombre des buissons, près d'une grosse pierre non loin de lui, et Harry saisit sa baguette fermement tout en s'approchant d'un pas prudent.

Alors qu'il était de plus en plus proche, les nuages noires au-dessus de lui se dispersèrent, laissant passer un abondant rayon de clair de lune, et la mâchoire d'Harry tomba brusquement quand ses yeux se fixèrent sur ce qui se trouvait devant lui.   
  
"Malfoy?!"  
  
La mince silhouette se retourna d'un geste brusque en guise de réponse, et Harry aperçut une brève lueur argenté tandis que les yeux familiers se tournèrent pour le regarder, bien qu'ils soient teintés d'une rare expression de complète surprise. Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent tandis qu'il parcourut rapidement le corps de malfoy, le rendant muet un moment comme il restait bouche bée dans un étonnement non dissimulé. 

Sa voix était faible à cause du choc encore présent mais les mots se formèrent finalement sur ses lèvres. 

"Malfoy – qu'est ce que tu fais _nu_?" 

********  
  
Il voulait être invisible. 

Debout dans la nuit, les frontières de la Forêt interdite enveloppées dans l'obscurité de chaque coté de lui, il se sentit plus invisible que ce dont il pouvait se souvenir. Le ciel de velours au-dessus de lui l'entourait, de faibles rayons de clair de lune d'ivoire passant faiblement à travers la toile infiniment noire de la nuit.  
  
Mais bien sur, d'un autre point de vu, tel que celui des silencieux hiboux qui plongeaient au-dessus de lui, il était très loin de se mélanger à la nuit vivante autour de lui. Ses cheveux blonds brillaient comme un liquide argenté dans la nuit, et son teint pâle était teinté d'une lueur surnaturelle, comme rayonnant de l'intérieur, se contrastant avec la nuit totale. Il se détachait de son environnement avec arrogance et grâce, et non avec la maladresse de quelqu'un mal dissimulé, mais avec l'air unique de quelqu'un fait pour être différent.   
  
Les bottes de Draco foulaient doucement la boue humide, et l'herbe se froissa en guise de bienvenu quand il s'approcha de la forêt, rayonnante et grouillant de vie dans la nuit calme. Dans sa main droite, il étreignait fermement une petite fiole d'un liquide sans couleur, clair comme du cristal pourtant scintillant obscurément sous la lumière de la lune. Les doigts minces de Draco agrippaient le petit récipient fermement, et il observa soigneusement le précieux liquide tandis qu'il approchait furtivement de la forêt.  
  
Il avait travaillé sur cette potion en secret absolu durant les quelques dernières semaines, ,en réunissant minutieusement tous les ingrédients nécessaires – les piquant dans la réserve privée de Rogue, les achetant d'un personnage louche tapi dans l'une des ruelles du pré-au-lard. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'une potion pouvait être si dur à fabriquer – il ne comprenait pas _pourquoi _certains ingrédients devaient être ajoutés, mais les instructions était assez claires et il les avait juste suivis à la lettre. Plus que quelques fois il s'était demandé si ça en valait la peine et le risque, mais à chaque fois sa réponse avait été oui.  
  
Il avait peu de souhaits dans la vie, sauf celle qu'on attendait de lui, mais une seule venait de lui-même; le désir d'être invisible. Il pouvait dire sincèrement que ce n'était pas dans une intention voyeuriste – il avait voulu cela depuis qu'il était enfant, et ce désir pour cette habilité particulière avait augmenté de plus en plus quand il avait quitté l'enfance, pourtant sans buts sordides.  
  
Tout ce qu'il voulait était d'être capable de disparaître pour peu de temps, de se cacher des autres et être seul. Il voulait être capable d'observer les autres sans qu'ils ne le remarquent, de s'en aller sans que personnes ne sache où il allait. Bien sure être invisible ouvrait un monde de nouvelles possibilités –des farces à faire, des bêtises à commettre – mais ceux là n'étaient pas les principales raisons pour lesquelles il voulait tellement être invisible.  
  
Il avait trouvé ce grimoire dans la vaste bibliothèque de son père durant l'été – il était ancien et ébréché, si vieux que le numéro des pages étaient en chiffre romains. Il tombait presque en morceaux, relier par un fil fragile avec l'âge qui s'était rapidement brisé quand il avait essayé d'ouvrir le livre, ce qui avait fait virevolter les feuilles de parchemin jauni sur le plancher. Il avait précipitamment réuni les feuilles détachées et les avait ramenés dans sa chambre pour les lire. Les pages était déchirées et tachées et pour la plus part inutilisables, et elles n'ont pas toutes été clairement numérotées comme les bord du papier s'étaient détériorés avec les années, mais il avait réussi à mettre le livre en ordre et pour son plus grand plaisir, y avait trouvé une page, décolorée et à demi déchirée détaillant la confection d'une potion de perte de contenance – bingo.  
  
La recette s'était avérée extrêmement délicate – mais c'était supposé être un puissant sort de magie noire, et si ça avait été aussi simple qu'un geste de baguette, Draco aurait douté de l'authenticité de ce livre. Avec une détermination obsédée, il avait réussi à réunir tous les éléments nécessaires requis à l'étape finale de la fabrication de la potion, à part un.  
  
Un rose sauvage noire. Celle ci s'était révélé être la plus difficile à obtenir, il avait parcouru tout les fleuristes du chemins de traverse, cherchant un rose sauvage qui avait été noire dès la première germe, et non teintée ou magiquement cultivée. Il avait même envoyé un Hibou à Calyx & Corolla (l'établissement de fleuriste la plus reconnue) pour en avoir une, mais c'était trop cher pour ce qu'il pouvait se permettre, puisque les roses étaient uniquement en saison en Écosse à cette période de l'année. On lui avait finalement conseillé que le meilleur qu'il pouvait faire était de regarder dans la forêt interdite, où il y avait diverses sortes de fleurs rares (de même que d'autres flores sauvages et faunes), surtout quand l'obscurité était tombée.  
  
Et c'est ainsi qu'il était là, à un peu près minuit passé, s'approchant de la Forêt avec aucune petite mesure de précaution, priant intérieurement d'être capable de trouver une rose noire près des abords du bois sans avoir à s'aventurer plus loin (Depuis sa première année, il avait gardé une crainte profonde de la Forêt la nuit).  
  
Grâce à la bonne fortune, il fut chanceux; son coeur bondit comme sa vue perçante tomba sur une fleur sombre blottie dans l'ombre d'un buisson claquant. Faisant attention a ne pas bousculer le volatile buisson, draco se mit a genou et observa les contours des pétales de la rose, dont on ne pouvait presque pas distingué la couleur de la nuit environnante.   
  
Ses doigts tremblèrent légèrement quand il cueillit la fleur, sentant les épines pointues égratigner sa peau quand il la délogea avec précaution du sol, et ça se détacha avec une facilité surprenante. Enlevant le reste de terre de la tige, Draco la soutenu au niveau de ses yeux pour une meilleure vue –

Les pétales de velours d'un noir pur absorbèrent le laiteux clair de lune, ne reflétant rien.   
  
Draco sourit de satisfaction. La plus belle rose, peinte aux couleurs de la nuit.  
  
Il se permit un moment afin d'admirer la fleur parfaite qu'il tenait dans sa main, avant de se mettre au travail. Il n'avait besoin que des pétales, et il les enleva soigneusement de la tige, la texture semblait du satin noir contre le bout de ses doigts, et les laissa tomber, une par une, dans la fiole de la potion qu'il avait préparé avec les autres ingrédients. Le liquide clair tourna rapidement au rouge cramoisi des que les pétales furent tombées – aucune trace de noir de la rose, mais un frais, vibrant rouge, vif et ardent. C'était prêt, et ça devait être consommé immédiatement. Il ne pouvait plus retourné en arrière, plus maintenant.  
  
Inspirant profondément, Draco ferma les yeux et avala la potion en entier d'un seul coup silencieux.  
  
Ça brûlait. Ça brûlait comme un feu en fusion sous sa peau, écorchant ses nerfs avec une rare sensation qui le faisait haleter. Son sang semblait être des éclats de glace sous sa peau brûlante, des vagues de chaleur contre des ses veines glacées. Il ouvrit ses yeux prudemment, puis les referma rapidement comme un vertige le prit, brouillant sa vision. Les cheveux sur sa nuque picotaient et son corps entier rougit d'une chaleur soudaine, comme un souffle chaud faisant frissonné son épine, effaçant le froid initial tel du mercure montant dans son sang. 

  
La chaleur était suffocante; Draco se demanda vaguement si c'était un signe que le sort marchait, et il déboutonna gauchement sa chemise, dénoua son col et respira un peu plus facilement tandis que l'air froid s'élança contre sa peau nu, luisante, calmant la chaleur qui faisait rage a l'intérieur.  
  
Ses doigts forcèrent le reste des boutons à s'ouvrir, et sa chemise blanche tomba à terre, translucide dans la semi obscurité. Il tint ses mains devant lui, essayant de savoir s'il était enfin devenu invisible, mais un sifflement persistant à l'intérieur de sa tête l'empêchait de ce concentrer. La chaleur cuisante lui donnait des démangeaisons sur les parties encore habillées de son corps, et il était sur le point de d'ôter son pantalon quand un bruyant bruissement de brindilles séchées craquant sous les pieds de quelqu'un l'arrêta dans son mouvement.  
  
Il y avait quelqu'un qui venait.

********  
  


Draco se retourna, et se retrouva face à face avec Harry, qui avait une expression d'étonnement dans ses yeux vert foncé. La bouche d'Harry était entrouverte, et il regardait Draco avec un air d'incrédulité.  
  
"Malfoy – que fait tu nu?" 

  
Un rapide regard de surprise alarmé traversa le visage de Draco, en partie obscurci par la nuit, et un bref silence empli de tension s'écoula avant que Draco ne parle finalement.  
  
"Tu – Tu peux me voir?" Draco ne pouvait empêcher la confusion de sa voix, presque assortie à l'expression ahurie sur le visage de Harry. 

Harry avait l'air désormais dégoûté.  "Bien sure que je peux te voir. Ce que je ne peux pas voir c'est tes vêtements là où devraient être, et c'est ça le problème. Qu'est ce que tu _fais_ bon sang?"  
  
Malefoy baissa les yeux vers lui-même, avec un regard de consternation mêlée à de l'incompréhension, puis leva les yeux vers Harry.   
  
"Tu peux vraiment me voir?" répéta Draco, perplexe et ayant l'air plutôt énervé. Il se baissa instinctivement pour saisir sa chemise qui reposait sur l'herbe humide.  
  
"Tu est debout nu à grand ouvert, c'est plutôt difficile de te manquer!" dit Harry d'un ton ennuyé, et détourna résolument son visage de Malfoy. "Mets quelque chose, veut tu?"  
  
"Je ne suis pas nu," répliqua vivement Draco, avec le plus de dignité que quelqu'un qui se rhabillait précipitamment pouvait se permettre, "Je suis habillé de la taille jusqu'en bas, si tu n'as pas remarqué."  
  
"Non je _n'ai pas_ remarqué,  merci mon dieu pour ça."Harry s'arrêta, et jeta un regard meurtrier à Malfoy qui, occupé à boutonner les boutons de sa chemise, les fermant de travers, ne le remarqua pas. "Bon sang qu'est ce que tu fais, Malfoy, à te pavaner autour de la forêt torse nu au milieu de la nuit? Une danse tribale pour le dieu de la lune? Tu es devenu fou?" Harry secoua la tête d'un air faussement dérouté. "J'avais toujours eu des soupçons à propos de toi, Malfoy, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais assez complètement cinglé pour courir autour de Poudlard à poil."  
  
"Oui, parce que je pourrais tomber sur Rusard, n'est ce pas, et ça lui fera tellement plaisir!" répliqua Draco sarcastiquement, défiant le regard furieux de Harry tandis qu'il ajustait son col, de coté à cause des boutons de travers. "J'apprécie ton inquiétude, Potter, mais tu me ferais une grande faveur maintenant si tu foutais le camp."  
  
"Je pourrais te dénoncer" dit Harry calmement.  
 

"Oui, et tu peux aussi expliquer ce que _tu_ faisais à marcher autour de la forêt à cette heure de la nuit," répliqua Draco impatiemment. Il  voulait se débarrasser de Harry aussi vite que possible, puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps fallait a la potion d'invisibilité après avoir été absorbée pour agir, et il aurait bien plus d'explication à donner si Potter le voyait disparaître devant ses yeux.  
  
L'expression de Harry ne changea pas le moins du monde. "Que faisais-tu Malefoy?", demanda- t-il de nouveau, son ton calme, sa mâchoire en place. Il semblait être bien plus calme maintenant que Malfoy était complètement habillé, et c'était apparent qu'il n'irait nulle sans la réponse qu'il demandait.   
  
"Ce n'est pas tes maudites affaires, Potter," cracha Draco, son ton menaçant pourtant imperceptiblement désespéré. "_Vas t-en_" Il fit une pause, puis ajouta pour un effet intimidant,"Où je te lance un sort, et ne pense pas que je n'oserais pas."  
  
"Et ne crois pas que je ne répondrais pas!" Une note de colère s'éleva dans la voix de Harry, et il plissa les yeux, essayer de distinguer Malfoy dans la semi- obscurité, ce qui était difficile puisque la lune s'était glissée derrière un nuage noire et la faible lumière persistait comme de la brune entre eux.

Harry fit un pas en avant, ses doigts se resserrant autour de sa baguette. 

Draco se crispa, chaque muscle de son corps prêt à l'action, ses nerfs apparemment proliférés par la potion filtrant à travers son sang. C'était un étrange sentiment excitant: il s'était en partie attendu a ce que la sensation soit éthéré, comme un rêve, comme flotter sur un nuage tandis que sa forme physique s'évaporait. Mais la sensation qui parcourait son corps maintenant était complètement différente, pourtant totalement nouvelle – il se sentait plus _dense, _comme s'il était plus entièrement immergé dans son corps actuel qu'auparavant. Ses sens avaient augmentés, désormais perçant comme la pointe d'un couteau, et la faible murmure de la nuit nerveuse battait tel un pouls assourdissant en rythme avec ses propres battements de cœur. 

C'était… étrange. Et _faux_.  

Draco fit un pas en arrière, le sentiment d'inquiétude augmentant inexorablement a l'intérieur de lui, une sorte sauvage d'anxiété et de peur le submergeant, très semblable au genre de réalisation paniqué quand tu étais sur un tapis volant a mi-chemin pour l'Arabie et tu te rappelles soudainement que tu as laissé la douche couler chez toi. Et maintenant la priorité dans l'esprit de draco était de se débarrasser de Harry avant qu'autre chose ne se passe.  

"Potter, je jure, si tu ne..."Commença Draco, sa voix sévère de colère, mais juste alors les nuages en haut se dissipèrent soudainement, révélèrent la lune de nouveau, et des rayons nacrées s'écoulèrent à travers le sombre ciel nocturne, tombant en biais sur le visage d'Harry et illuminant son visage avec une pâle lumière surnaturelle, et Draco brusquement s'arrêta net dans sa phrase.  
  
Un flash de lumière aveuglante frappa son esprit sans avertissement; ce n'était pas accompagné de douleur mais suivi de près par une autre sensation inconnue qui saigna à travers son être entier, intense et indiluée, un malaise tordu et de l'extase en même temps. Sa vision devint flou un moment, puis se refocaliser aigûment – l'arrière plan d'arbres noires disparut de vue, incliné par la lueur incandescente du clair de lune et...  
  
...Et Harry.  
  
 

A suivre…

Note de la traductrice: J'adore cette histoire, c'est vraiment une des plus belles histoires que j'ai jamais lue! Elle a reçu le prix de meilleur romance et générale fanfic, je penses, et rhysenn a reçu celui de meilleur auteur Slash. 

Comme je fais pour toutes mes autres fics, je divise le chapitre en plusieurs parties, comme ça c'est plus facile à écrire, et plus agréable à  lire (moins c'est long, moins on s'ennuie, non?) bref, j'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite bientôt… 

P.S: je sais que fannie avait déjà commencé à traduire, jusqu'au chapitre 6, mais j'ai préféré tout recommencé par moi-même, donc la traduc est à moi! 


	2. le vin du paradis 2

Chapitre 1: le vin du paradis 2/2: 

_Sa vision devint flou un moment, puis se refocaliser aigûment – l'arrière plan d'arbres noires disparut de vue, incliné par la lueur incandescente du clair de lune et...  
  
...Et Harry._

Harry était debout devant lui, ayant l'air de plus en plus nerveux devant le comportement étrange de Draco et tout ce que Draco pouvait faire était de le regarder, impuissant tandis que la sensation douloureuse affluait dans ses veines et l'engloutissait. Elle laissa son esprit ébranlé, mais étrangement purifié comme elle inondait son corps, comme chaque partie de lui cédait à cette nouvelle sensation terrifiante qui le possédait tout entier.  
  
L'horreur miroita dans les yeux choqués de Draco toujours inébranlablement fixés sur Harry, avec la lumière de la lune s'écoulant sur ses épaules comme une perle liquide.  
  
"Malfoy?"commença Harry incertain, et il leva sa main droite pour dégager ses cheveux sombres de ses yeux, mais pour Draco c'était comme si Harry avait tendu son poing et s'était saisi de sa poitrine, l'attirant plus près, et il chancela en avant de sa propre volonté, complètement non provoqué.  
  
Avant que Draco ne sache ce qu'il se passait, il avait parcouru la distance entre eux avec de rapides, silencieux pas. Ses mains s'élevèrent pour tenir le visage alarmé de Harry et, dans l'espace du battement de coeur suivant il embrassait Harry, durement et pleinement sur les lèvres, d'une manière profondément passionnée, définitivement désespérée.  
  
Harry eu à peine le temps de réagir, sa protestation assourdie fut noyée dans les lèvres de Draco se fermant sur sa bouche, et le pur choc le paralysa pendant quelques moments, le rendant incapable de bouger. Les lèvres de Draco brûlaient fiévreusement contre les siennes, l'embrassant avec toute la ferveur de quelqu'un d'ivre d'une dangereuse boisson, et cela pris quelques instants pour que la sensation se dissipe avant que le fragment de pensée _'Malfoy est en train de t'embrasser!'_ ne força son chemin à travers l'étonnement confus et poussa Harry à agir.  
  
Harry repoussa Draco loin de lui, violemment, et trébucha en arrière, haletant doucement, couvrant sa bouche de ses mains tandis que la sensation doucement cuisante s'attardait toujours sur ses lèvres.  
  
"Malfoy!"Bafouilla Harry, complètement abasourdi, essoufflé par la force du baiser de Draco."Putain qu'est ce que tu penses que tu es en train de faire?" Harry jurait rarement à moins d'absolu nécessité,  et cette situation était sans aucun doute qualifiée.    
  
Quand il leva les yeux pour regarder Draco, il trouva que l'horreur dans ses yeux surpassait de loin la sienne.  
  
Le regard de pure consternation et répugnance sur le visage de Draco arrêtèrent tout autre mots de la part de Harry. Draco avait l'air positivement misérable, et son expression étranglée parla avec plus d'éloquence que ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu articuler. Il regarda Harry, le dégoût se mêlant à une complète incrédulité.  
  
"Qu'est ce – Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?" Sa voix trembla, et vacilla d'un cran.  
  
"C'est à toi de me le dire" répondit Harry furieusement, le choc initial laissant place à l'outrage. "Qu'est ce que par l'enfer essayais tu de faire, Malfoy!?"  
  
"Est ce que je – je viens juste de t'embrasser?" La même voix traumatisée.  
  
"Oui tu l'a bel et bien fait!" la respiration d'Harry était toujours rapide et haletante comme il essayait de regagner son sang-froid, et il s'adossa contre le tronc d'un arbre proche, ne se sentant pas très stable. "C'était pourquoi ça?"  
  
Draco ne semblait pas avoir entendu la question d'Harry. "C'est dégoûtant"  
  
La voix de Draco était toujours sans ton, presque creuse. Il ferma les yeux, se sentant étrangement détaché malgré la frénétique montée d'horreur qui le parcourait. Il savait ce qui venait juste de se passer, et il ne voulait pas y penser, ne voulait même pas s'en_ souvenir_. 

La rage rosissait les joues de Harry "Dégoûtant? Tu me prend et t'impose à moi, et tu dit que c'est dégoûtant?" Harry semblait ne vouloir rien d'autre que d'attraper Draco et de l'étrangler jusqu'à la mort, mais étant donné ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu de contact corporel juste quelques instants auparavant, il sembla y renoncer. Il s'essuya furieusement la bouche du dos de sa main "Tu es _exécrable_, Malfoy."  
  
Draco était sur le point de répliquer avec une longue fulmination colorée de jurons quand les mots d'Harry le poignardèrent, évoquant un douloureux élancement peu familier à l'intérieur de lui, très semblable à la sensation qui avait frémit à travers lui avant ce dont il ne voulait pas se souvenir.   
  
__

_Qu'est ce qui se passe? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive?_  
  
Ces questions demandaient des réponses, mais elles allaient devoir attendre jusqu'à plus tard. Pour le moment il fallait qu'il lutte contre un très livide Harry qui avait l'air prêt à lui casser la gueule à tout moment, et considérant son état actuel d'étourdissement, Draco n'était pas très sur s'il était prêt pour un combat de la sorte.  
  
Il leva les yeux vers Harry; et ça se passa de nouveau, comme une secousse électrique à travers son corps, seulement plus intense et pénétrante, lancinant sa chair et sa moelle jusqu'à son âme. Draco sursauta, et un doux halètement involontaire traversa ses lèvres; il se rappelait du même sentiment brûlant, et ça menaçait de…    
  
Il pouvait se sentir tomber dans ces froids yeux émeraudes, la couleur de jade étincelant dans son esprit, la couleur de désir et de passion et de haine et d'envie et d'horreur se mélangeant en une corde qui enserrait son cœur, l'attirant plus près de Harry, où Harry plus près de lui, il ne savait plus lequel…     
  
_Va t'en d'ici. Maintenant._  
  
Avec une exclamation étouffée qui ressemblait beaucoup à "Oh mon dieu", Draco arracha frénétiquement son regard à celui d'Harry, sentant une douleur sourde se déchirer en lui alors qu'il le fit, et avant qu'il n'oublie ce qu'il avait à faire, Draco se détourna et s'en alla dans la direction opposé. Il ne prit pas la peine de masquer le bruit de ses pas de courses, et il courut à travers le terrain sans un regard en arrière, aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter.  
  
Harry se tient debout sans comprendre, regardant d'un air stupéfait Draco tandis l'autre garçon tournait brusquement les talons et s'enfuyait. _Bizarre_, pensa t-il, confus, se mettant d'un air absent à genoux sur l'herbe doux et ramassant sur le sol un objet qui brillait au clair de lune. C'était une fiole de verre clair, complètement vide à part des traces de rouge vif, qui paraissaient suspicieusement comme du sang à Harry, bien qu'il ne pensait pas que ça en était.  
  
La sensation de picotement était toujours sur ses lèvres, un restant de la chaleur du baiser de Draco, et Harry secoua la tête, complètement déconcerté. De tous les gens qu'il pensait embrasser dans sa vie, Draco Malfoy était un des derniers.  
  
Harry fronça les sourcils. _Oh, c'est absolument écoeurant. Malfoy, de tous les gens.   
_  
Il décida de retourner à la tour des Gryffondors, ayant eu assez de surprises désagréables pour la nuit, avant qu'un autre étrange événement qui pourrait ne pas le laisser aussi indemne croise son chemin. _Mais pour tout ce que je sais, si je deviens fou ou développe une quelconque maladie chronique,_ pensa Harry sinistrement_, ce sera à cause de ça._   
  
Glissant la fiole de verre dans sa poche, la lettre pour Sirius complètement oubliée, Harry marcha  lentement vers la tour des Gryffondors, où il se faufila silencieusement dans son dortoir et partit dans son lit. Mais ce ne fut que longtemps après qu'il se soit couché que le sommeil lui vint enfin.   
  
                                                                  ***************

_Oh mon dieu. Qu'est ce qui viens de se passer? Oh mon dieu._   
  
Les mots couraient dans son esprit tel un fiévreux mantra, et Draco ferma les yeux alors qu'il tituba dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte, ne se souciant pas s'il réveillait quelqu'un. La chose la plus étrange était que son esprit avait été clair et limpide durant tout l'événement, donc il ne pouvait pas blâmer un esprit confus, bien que son corps soit dans une sorte d'angoisse – une étrange, irréelle sorte d'agonie, comme le souvenir d'un terrifiant cauchemar continuant à te hanter même réveillé. 

Il se brossa les dents 5 fois, pour ôter de sa bouche le goût d'Harry, jusqu'à ce que ses gencives soient douloureuses et qu'elles se soient mises à saigner. Le goût métallique du sang sur sa langue éveilla ses sens, augmentant le sens de la panique encore une fois. 

_Qu'est ce qui viens de se passer? _

Il savait sacrément bien ce qui venait de se passer. Il venait d'embrasser Harry Potter, voilà ce qui s'était passé. Cette pensé lui donna la nausée, bien qu'en même temps une partie retranchée en lui se languissait pour le pervers plaisir interdit encore une fois.  
  
_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Pourquoi la potion n'a pas agit comme elle était supposée le faire?  
_  
Avec sa langue âpre et picotant de l'arrière goût de menthe du dentifrice, Draco retourna à son dortoir, récupéra le grimoire en lambeaux et l'emmena avec lui à la salle commune des Serpentards. Il faisait sombre et froid, exactement comme il se sentait maintenant, et Draco pointa sa baguette en direction de la cheminée. Un crépitement de flammes orange en jaillit, et la chaleur se répandit en lui comme des vagues calmantes, bien qu'elle ne chassa pas le tiraillement persistant qui le troublait toujours; une douleur de vide.   
  
S'installant sur le plancher, et s'adossant sur un coté du sofa, Draco ouvrit le livre, touchant distraitement le nœud par où il avait rattaché le fil de reliure. Il ouvrit le livre à la page de la potion d'invisibilité, et se retrouva à fixer la liste des ingrédients familiers. Il fit glisser soigneusement son doigt le long de la liste, cochant mentalement chaque ingrédient qu'il avait utilisé, repassant le procédé dans son esprit une nouvelle fois, exactement comme le livre disait. La potion avait été parfaitement confectionnée.  
  


Ses yeux perçants suivirent son index jusqu'à la fin de page, et aperçurent une phrase qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant, de laquelle il était sur qu'elle n'était pas là bas la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé, mais qui était maintenant inscrite dans un encre bleu fané.  

Draco se pencha en avant sérieusement, cillant; l'écriture était légèrement tachée et plutôt floue, mais la phrase latine inscrite pouvait être lu assez facilement: 

  
_Traicit et fati litora magnus amor._  
  
Draco la fixa, et cligna les yeux. N'y croyant pas, il saisit le livre et vérifia les pages frénétiquement; mais du à une grande utilisation, les numéros des pages était désormais totalement méconnaissables. Son corps entier devint rigide de peur froide comme un sentiment de profonde, horrible épouvante le parcourut, et la compréhension de la phrase filtra dans son esprit conscient, qui était traduite: 

_Un grand amour peut franchir les limites du destin.  
_  
Il baissa les yeux vers le livre, les doigts tremblants. Une page disait 'potion d'invisibilité' avec une brève description; et les quelques pages suivantes détaillaient le procédé. Mais quelque chose n'allait définitivement, indéniablement pas bien.    

  
La citation latine. L'étrange sensation qui ravageait son corps. Ce – ce _sentiment_.     
  
Puis soudainement il savait, et une frénétique réalisation éclata comme du verre brisé à travers son esprit. _Non. Non. Ça ne peut pas être ça._

Ce n'était pas une potion d'invisibilité – il devait avoir d'une façon où d'une autre mélangé les pages quand il avait réorganiser le livre – à la place, il avait fabriquer une… une…    
  


Et en ce moment, même les jurons lui manquèrent, tandis que l'impact entier de ce qu'il venait juste de s'infliger le frappa, hurlant tel le vent glacial du désert…       
  
"Qu'est ce que j'ai fait?" demanda Draco dans un murmure horrifié; et il avait trop peur de la réponse.     
  
Fin du chapitre 1  

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, sauf la traduction. L'auteur original de l'histoire est Rhysenn. 

Notre de la traductrice: 

J'espère que ça vous a plu, la suite ne devrait pas tarder! Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont reviewer, ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir! Merci à Nahamy, Florelia, Laurie, Keina1, Orlina, O (euh…?), Paradise1, Sindra. Merci, merci énormément! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir le temps de répondre à chacun personnellement, je vous promets que je le ferais pour le prochain chapitre!   


	3. Brisé 1

**_Chapitre 2: Brisé/ Splintered: _**

_L'amour est un sentiment brisé en éclat. ___

Harry se réveilla tard le matin suivant, et fut assez distrait des événements de la nuit dernière tandis qu'il se précipita en bas pour le petit déjeuner et courut en classe. Ce ne fut que quand il marcha dans les cachots pour doubles potions avec les Serpentards que le souvenir de la nuit dernière lui revint en mémoire, comme il vit Malfoy entrer calmement et se diriger vers l'autre coté de la salle de classe.   

Les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent tandis qu'il regardait Malfoy, mais la tête blonde ne se tourna pas une seule fois dans sa direction. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, bien que Harry sentait intuitivement que quelque chose avait changé entre eux: un manque de l'habituelle hostilité ouverte, l'absence du ricanement familier qui était devenu une telle particularité constante en potions.  

  
Quelque chose était définitivement différente.

Comme la fin de la leçon approchait, Ron donna un léger coup de coude à Harry alors que Rogue avait le dos tourné. " La leçon est presque entièrement terminée et Malfoy n'as pas une seule fois essayer de saboter notre potion ou de faire exploser notre chaudron." Ron jeta un suspicieux regard perçant à travers la salle vers Malfoy. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez lui?"

Harry était sur le point de raconter à Ron ce qui s'était passé la nuit d'avant, mais soupçonna son ami de piquer une crise d'apoplexie sur le champ, alors il y renonça. Peut être plus tard.  

Harry haussa les épaules aussi nonchalamment que possible, et répondit honnêtement, " je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas avec lui."

"On ferait mieux de ne pas parler trop vite," dit Ron sombrement. "La leçon n'est pas encore finie."    

La sonnerie aigue de la cloche quelques minutes plus tard conclu un des plus étranges, et des moins mouvementés cours de Potions dont Harry pouvait se souvenir. Ses pensées s'égarèrent vers le souvenir de Malfoy l'embrassant la nuit dernière, mais il se rattrapa rapidement. C'était quelque chose dont il préférerait ne pas se souvenir pour un _long_ moment. De préférence jusqu'à sa mort. 

Alors pourquoi semblait t'il incapable d'oublier?

De l'autre coté de la salle de cours, Draco rangea ses livres et nettoya son chaudron, gardant ses yeux détournés tout le temps, sentant le poids du regard interrogateur de Harry sur lui. Il savait que le Gryffondor lui avait jeté des regards furtifs pendant tout le cours de Potion, mais il n'osait pas lever les yeux, aussi lâche que ça pouvait paraître, simplement parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il le faisait. 

Draco se retrouva plus attentif aux émotions d'Harry; il se demanda si c'était à cause de la potion, ou s'il n'avait seulement pas remarqué avant combien Harry montrait ses sentiments. Draco pouvait sentir la tension irrésolue qui montait entre eux, la légère confusion dans le regard d'Harry à chaque fois qu'il glissait vers lui, apportant avec lui une étrange chaleur fugace qui parcourait son corps.

Et quand Harry quitta les cachots, accompagné par Weasley et Granger, Draco de nouveau éprouva ce même sentiment, un ardant désir voilé, augmentant de plus en plus alors que les pas de l'autre garçon s'affaiblissaient, enserrant impitoyablement son c½ur. 

Draco frappa de frustration son poing contre la table, renversant une bouteille de bile de tatou. Il s'en fichait; il cacha son visage dans les paumes de ses mains, lesquelles tremblaient désormais, glacées de sueur froide. C'était toujours là, ce - ce _sentiment._

Il avait essayé de s'en débarrasser. La nuit dernière, au moment où il avait découvert quelle potion il avait en vérité bu, il avait passé au moins une heure à vomir, se forçant à rejeter autant de potion que possible. 

Mais c'était toujours là. Dans son sang, courant tel de la glace argenté dans ses veines.  

Saisissant furieusement son cartable, Draco se dirigea vers la sortie de la classe, ignorant les cris de Crabbe et Goyle de les attendre.     
  


* * * * * * *

Draco réussi finalement à coincer Harry plus tard dans la journée, quand l'autre garçon se dirigea seul vers l'entraînement de Quidditch le soir. Draco aborda Harry tandis qu'il prenait un tournant, marchant vers la remise où tous les balais étaient gardés. 

La surprise initiale d'Harry se transforma en un regard sévère lorsqu'il le reconnut. "Qu'est ce que tu veux, Malfoy?"

Draco ignora le flux soudain de sang dans son cerveau, et fixa méchamment Harry du regard. "J'ai besoin de te parler." Il jeta un regard anxieux par-dessus son épaule comme des voix éloignées approchèrent du tournant, et ajouta, "En privé." 

"Quoi, pour que tu puisse encore me faire d'abominables et dégoûtantes choses?" demanda Harry froidement, faisant un pas en arrière et regardant Draco d'un air suspicieux.     
  


Draco serra les poings, et un léger embarras colora ses joues. "J'ai apprécié ça presque autant que toi, Potter," dit t'il à travers des dents serrées, la colère effilant les bords de sa voix. 

"Vraiment? On n'aurait pas dit." La voix d'Harry était calme, plate.

"Ferme la, Potter,"rétorqua sèchement Draco, et mordit sa lèvre péniblement, essayant de concentrer ses pensées vers le battement échauffé dans sa tête, comme le son des vagues qui se fracassent. "C'était une maudite erreur." Il voulait dire chaque sens de ses mots. _Une terrible, terrible erreur. _

Harry lui jeta un regard de coté. "Et tu es venu pour t'excuser?"

"Non." Répondit Draco automatiquement, et il vit l'expression dans les yeux d'Harry se durcir. 

"Eh bien, tu devrais sacrément t'excuser," Harry se redressa; il était à peu près de la même hauteur que Draco, mais sa contrariété grandissante avait raidi son corps et le faisait paraître plus grand. "Tu n'avais aucun droit de faire ce que tu as fait, et -"

"Oh, je suis désolé," le coupa Draco acerbement, sentant sa propre rage mijoter à l'intérieur de lui, "J'aurais du te demander la permission d'abord. Complet oubli de ma part. Je garderais ça en tête la prochaine fois."

Les narines d'Harry s'enflammèrent. "Il n'y _aura_ pas de prochaine fois!" I regarda Draco d'un air incrédule. "Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas chez toi, Malfoy? La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu me détestais et je te détestais, et je serais parfaitement heureux que ça reste de la sorte!"

Ils se tinrent tout les deux, se fusillant du regard pendant un long moment, aucun d'eux ne disant quelque chose, Harry tapant du pied impatiemment sur le sol. Finalement, 

"Eh bien?" 

Draco lui lança un regard furieux à son tour. "Eh bien, quoi?" 

"Eh bien, qu'est ce qui t'as pris la nuit dernière? Est-ce que tu essayais de m'effrayer? Parce que je me rappelle nettement que tu était celui qui s'était retourné et qui a couru la queue entre les jambes."

Draco ferma les yeux. Il se serait bien passé de l'image mentale de n'importe quoi entre les jambes de n'importe qui en ce moment. L'exaspérant bourdonnement dans sa tête ne montrait aucun signe d'affaiblissement; au lieu de cela, il se faisait de plus en plus intense, comme scellant les environs les entourant avec une sphère chargée d'électricité qui dérangeait gravement les impulsions de ses nerfs et envoyait un sentiment des plus étrange tournoyer dans son corps. 

Draco prit une profonde inspiration. "C'est une longue histoire."

"Non ça ne l'est pas. Tu m'as attrapé et m'a embrassé. Fin de l'histoire, et pas une fin de conte de fée, je dois dire."

Draco ouvrit les yeux, et fut immédiatement confronté à de profondes émeraudes protégées derrière une paire de lunettes, ce qui lui coupa le souffle, le rendant momentanément muet.

Pourquoi il était venu ici, de toute façon? Pour avouer toute la situation et se ridiculiser complètement? Il ne comprendrait pas, de toute manière. Que croyait t'il que Potter ferait, alors qu'en vérité, il n'y avait rien qu'il _pouvait_ faire, ni lui ni personne d'autre? Pourquoi l'avait t'il cherché, alors, pourquoi avait t'il passé la majorité de sa journée à essayer simplement de trouver un moment où ils pourraient être ensemble en privé?

Il ne savait pas pourquoi. En fait, il le_ savait_, et il savait aussi qu'il devait s'éloigner de lui aussitôt que possible.  

"Oh, oublie ça." Marmonna Draco, une impuissante frustration miroitant dans ses yeux gris tandis qu'il se détourna, mais soudainement une main ferme sur son bras l'arrêta, pas à cause de la force le retenant mais à cause de la saccade tranchante de sensation qui parcourut son bras.

Draco se dégagea par réflexe de la poigne d'Harry, piqué, un bref air sauvage dans ses yeux gris ardoise.     

Les yeux d'Harry clignèrent de brève surprise avant qu'un regard de détermination ne se fixe sur son visage. Il marcha vers Draco, lui bloquant le passage, le coinçant contre le coté de la remise à balai. 

"Tu ne vas nul part tant que je n'ai pas de réponse honnête de ta part, Malfoy." La voix d'Harry était douce, pourtant tranchante avec un ton menaçant voilé. 

Draco leva un regard provocateur, cachant son trouble intérieur presque parfaitement. "Ou alors?" railla t'il, haussant un sourcil. 

"Est ce que tu veux vraiment une réponse à ça?" 

"Oui, parce que ça ne sonne pas vaguement menaçant le moins du monde."  

"Ou alors j'irais droit à Dumbledore avec_ ça_ -" Harry tendit la main vers sa poche, sa main sortant avec une fiole de verre vide, "et tu auras de jolis auditeurs pour tes explications de ce que tu faisais dehors la nuit dernière." 

Draco pressa ses lèvres dans une ligne fine, ses yeux se plissant. "Tu ne le feras pas, parce que ça voudrait dire que tu devras expliquer ce que _tu_ faisais là également." Il sourit méchamment, laissant une bonne somme de sarcasme se déverser de ses mots. " Et je suppose que notre Golden boy ne voudrait avoir son dossier terni par quelque chose comme ça, n'est ce pas?"   _   
  
_

"Le pire que je pourrais avoir est une retenue et une réprimande pour sortir la nuit." Les yeux d'Harry scintillaient de résolution déterminée, et ça rappela à Draco de quoi Harry avait l'air quand il poursuivait le vif; résolu, inébranlable, presque impitoyable. Son air suffisant vacilla légèrement. 

Harry adressa à Draco un regard perçant, comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, puis continua, "mais toi. Tu auras de la chance si tu t'en sortait avec une retenue si ça se faisait savoir." De nouveau, Harry leva la fiole en verre, les traces de rouge encore vives, telles des lignes de sang contre la lumière dorée du soleil. " Je ne sais pas ce que c'est - ça ressemble à du sang, mais ça n'en ait pas parce que ça aurait du sécher maintenant. Je suis sûr que Rogue aura un intéressant moment à faire quelques expériences pour trouver ce que c'est, bien que son enthousiaste sera probablement légèrement réfréné puisque les résultats serviront à incriminer son élève favori."     

Et d'après le regard de véritable peur qui voleta sur le visage de Draco, une rare vague d'émotion qui brûla et s'éteignit dans un battement de coeur, Harry su qu'il avait gagné.   
   
Draco se remit du tressaillement de tension très rapidement, sa froideur habituelle se remettant en place. Il leva le menton d'un air provocant, et ricana vers Harry. " Vas y, Potter. Montres le à Dumbledore. Ça pourrait être de la confiture de fraise, pour ce que tu en saches. Je prendrais plaisir à te voir te ridiculiser."      
  
"Je prendrais ce risque." Harry retourna le regard de Draco calmement. " Si je tombes, je m'assurerais que tu toucheras le fond avec moi." Il fit face à draco honnêtement, regardant le jeu de confusion mijotant sous la surface du visage de draco, rides sur le vernis de calme forcé. " Ton choix, Malfoy."     
  
"Juste va t'en, Potter," siffla Draco, et une véritable insistance se forma dans sa voix. " Tu ne veux pas savoir, crois moi."    
  
" L'enfer que je ne veux pas." Harry fit un pas en avant, du feu flamboyant dans du jade pur, et Draco ferma les yeux presque de douleur. "Pourquoi ne pas me mettre à l'essai?"     
  
"Vas te faire foutre, Potter -" cracha Draco, et il vit Harry se crisper, " je peux m'occuper de ça par moi même."   
  
"tu t'en occupes très bien, à ce que je vois, te baladant dehors au milieu de la nuit à demi nu embrassant les gens comme un fou dérangé. Ne me mécomprends pas, Malfoy, si tu veux être un psychopathe en délire ça me convient, juste ne m'y implique pas."     
  
"Alors _ne t'implique pas_." Draco énonça chaque mot clairement, ses yeux flamboyant avec une flamme inhabituelle. "Tourne à cent quatre vingt degrés, commence à marcher, et ne t'arrête pas jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes le pré-au-lard, ou que tu tombes dans le lac, n'importe lequel qui arrive en premier. Ce que je veux dire, juste _va t'en_."

A suivre.

Disclaimer: l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, les persos encore moins, il n'y que la traduction qui est à moi! L'auteur original est Rhysenn. 

Note de la traductrice: 

Je sais, c'est horrible de couper maintenant, mais. ç'est comme ça! Que voulais vous, je suis une sadique, c'est pas ma faute c'est dans les gènes! Bref, la suite ne devrait pas tarder, pas d'inquiétude! 

Merci à tous ceux qui laissé une review, c'est vraiment super! Je répondrais perso à tout le monde dans la deuxième partie promis juré! En attendant, grand grand merci à Sindra, Celinette, Laurie, Alexiel.v, Wini, Laika la louve et Orlina! Gros bisous, je vous adore!!!

Love, opale.           


	4. Brisé 2

Chapitre 2: Brisé/ Splintered

_"Tourne à cent quatre vingt degrés, commence à marcher, et ne t'arrête pas jusqu'à ce que tu atteignes le pré-au-lard, ou que tu tombes dans le lac, n'importe lequel qui arrive en premier. Ce que je veux dire, juste va t'en."_

" Pas avant que tu ne me dises ce qui se passe." Refusa Harry d'abandonner. 

Une pause, puis très doucement. " Tu ne veux pas savoir."

Harry explosa. " Ne me dis pas ce que je veux ou ne veux pas savoir! Tu ne sais même pas – " 

"Eh bien tu ne peux apparemment pas le voir par toi-même, n'est ce pas?" 

" Regardes," dit Harry rudement, poussant Draco durement contre le mur. " Si tu avais, disons, frappé mon épaule, ou tirer ma manche, je pourrais laisser faire. Mais quand tu attaches ta bouche à la mienne, sans mon consentement je dois ajouter, _'est_ complètement une autre affaire."  

" Quoi, personne ne t'avais jamais embrassé de la sorte avant, Potter?" Draco vit un tremblement presque imperceptible traverser les yeux vert clairs d'Harry, et ses lèvres formèrent un sourire moqueur. " Alors je te rendais une faveur, n'est ce pas?"    
  
Harry eut l'air légèrement révolté. " Si tu considères m'embrasser comme une faveur, Malfoy, je ne veux jamais avoir de dettes envers toi."    
  
Draco réussit à sourire sournoisement, et la tension montante entre eux s'adoucit légèrement. " Si tu avais une dette envers moi, Potter, crois moi, je te ferias faire _beaucoup_ plus que ça."   
  
Harry eut désormais l'air dégoûté. "Oh ferme la et arrête d'éluder la question, Malfoy. _J'attends_."   
  


Le sourire de Draco s'élargit. " Pour quoi? Un autre – " 

"Ton explication," l'interrompit précipitamment Harry, faisant un pas en arrière et observant Draco avec plus que de la simple suspicion. "Qu'est ce qu_'il y a _avec toi? Pourquoi est tu tellement d'humeur à embrasser soudainement?"   
  
Le sourire de Draco se fana, l'hostilité était immédiatement rétablie. " Je ne suis pas d'humeur à embrasser," répondit Draco sèchement.   
  
" D'accord, alors je pense que la description 'excit' devrait suffire." Harry sourire victorieusement quand il vit les yeux de Draco s'assombrir, et continua, " alors c'est comme ça que tu fais, Malfoy? En te faufilant autour à demi vêtu et sautant sur des victimes qui ne se doutent de rien?"    
  
" c'est riche, venant de la part de quelqu'un qui n'a même pas embrassé avant." les yeux de Draco brillèrent d'une nouvelle rage. " Et toi, Potter? Que faisais _tu_ dehors dans la foret?"      
  
Juste alors, Draco réalisa brusquement que l'ennuyant bourdonnement dans sa tête s'était apaisé, et qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué parce qu'il était tellement absorbé à parler avec Harry. Puis encore, une partie de son esprit lui dit que ça s'était apaisé _parce qu'_il parlait à Harry, qu'il était debout là bas à moins de deux pas de lui durant les cinq dernières minutes.     
  
" Là n'est pas le problème pour l'instant, n'est ce pas?" les yeux d'Harry brillèrent d'une lumière jade sous les éclatants rayons du crépuscule. " Craches le morceau, Malfoy, je veux l'entendre." 

Draco leva ses yeux vers ceux d'Harry, ayant l'air mutin et désespéré en même temps. "C'est compliqué."    
  
"Tu as déjà dit ça, et c'est une excuse minable. Tu insultes mon intelligence."   
  
" Ça t'as sûrement pris assez longtemps pour comprendre ça," rétorqua Draco placidement." Ce qui prouve encore plus mon avis."   
  
Mais il pouvait sentir sa résolution diminuer, les bords de ses remarques mordantes devenir amoindries, plus faibles, et tout ceci alors qu'il essayait de gagner du temps, tandis qu'il essayait de penser à une manière d'expliquer ceci, et il n'y en avait aucune. Et soudainement il se sentit las, comme retenant un éternuement qui brûlait de sortir, la pression d'un torrent de larmes se pressant contre le derrière de ses yeux, et ça le fatiguait énormément.    

  
La bouche d'Harry était fixée dans une ligne de farouche détermination. " Te parler est comme essayer d'arracher du sang à une pierre." Il recula d'un pas, secouant la tête furieusement. " Oubli ça, peut être que Dumbledore pourra être capable d'avoir de plus utiles réponses de ta part."    
  
Harry s'apprêta à se détourner, mais Draco tendit la main et l'attrapa par son poignet gauche. Il s'arrêta et retourna son regard vers Draco, ses yeux verts froids, masqués avec un calme complet, et ne dit rien, son regard silencieusement interrogateur.    
  
Draco sentit le picotement électrisant du pouls de Harry battant dans son poignet; il prit une profonde inspiration. "Tu veux vraiment savoir?" 

"Oui, je le veux." Une impatience refoulée se glissa dans les mots d'Harry.      
  
"Quand j'ai dit que c'était long et compliqué, je voulais vraiment le dire." La voix de Draco portrait une note d'insistance, et il regarda autour anxieusement, inquiet que les autres joueurs de Gryffondors ne viennent à la recherche d'Harry. Il se demanda combien de temps étaient t'ils restés là bas à parler. La vérité était qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, parce qu'avec Harry les minutes semblaient passer comme des battements de cœur, et semblait malgré tout comme des heures de suite. 

Juste comme, se rappela t'il amèrement, ce que ressentait les gens quand ils étaient – amoureux. 

Jetant un autre regard furtif autour, Draco baissa sa voix en un chuchotement. "Rencontres moi dans la salle des trophées, à minuit. J'expliquerais alors." Il leva les yeux, regardant directement dans ceux d'Harry, une émotion incertaine traversant ses iris de gris confus. " Et d'ici là, penses à tout ce que tu ne veux pas savoir, et ne dit pas que je ne t'ai pas prévenu à propos de ça, Potter. Dix gallions que tu regretteras même d'avoir demandé, alors si tu reprends tes esprits avant, fais toi une faveur, et ne viens simplement pas."   
  
" Joli essai, Malfoy." Harry fit un pas en arrière, surveillant l'expression de Draco d'un regard critique. "Très effrayant et tout, sauf que c'est certainement le plus vieux tour dans l'histoire et entièrement peu convainquant dans ton cas. Depuis quand tu te soucis de ce qui est bien pour moi?" Harry émit un rire méprisant; puis complètement sans avertissement, il leva sa baguette, et la pointa vers la main de Malfoy, qui tenait toujours son propre poignet, et murmura un sort, 

"_Manicam inice._"  
  
Un jet de sombre lumière argentée sortit de la baguette d'Harry, Draco laissa échapper un sursaut alarmé et dégagea sa main, piqué. Il baissa les yeux – et à son horreur, il trouva attaché à son poignet, une _menotte_. 

Draco jeta un regard incrédule. Il n'y avait qu'une manchette, sûrement fermée, la fine bande de métal encerclant son poignet gauche, quelques chaînons métalliques traînants après. 

Harry avait l'air découragé. " Merde, ça n'a marché qu'à moitié."      _  
  
_"Qu'est ce _que_…"  Draco leva les yeux vers lui, consterné. " qu'est ce que c'est que cette foutue chose? Enlève moi ça!"   
  
Harry lui offrit un sourire angélique. " Bien sur. Ce soir. C'est juste pour être sur que tu viendras." Il saisit le poignet de Draco, inspectant son travail; trop choqué pour résister, Draco le laissa faire. "Eh bien seulement une manchette a marché, mais ça a l'air assez sûr. Laisse moi juste te prévenir que toute tentative de l'enlever physiquement où magiquement ne fera que la resserrer de plus en plus."  

"Tu espères que je vais marcher dans l'école avec _ça_?" Draco avait toujours l'air stupéfait. " Très coquin, Potter, je ne savais pas que tu était dans l'esclavage et autres."  

  
Harry ignora le dernier commentaire de Draco. " Sois juste heureux que l'autre bout ne soit pas attaché à, oh je ne sais pas… le poteau de Quidditch, par exemple. C'est décidément plus remarquable, je dois dire."  

" Vas te faire enculer, Potter," cracha Draco, de la colère l'inondant pour remplacer l'étonnement. "Je te ferais payer pour ça."    
  
" Ça manque d'une certaine méchanceté, quand tu es celui avec la menotte." Harry marcha de coté facilement, un sourire de triomphe étirant ses lèvres d'une manière pas totalement déplaisante, selon l'avis de Draco. " Et tu pensais que les Gryffondors n'avaient pas d'idées créatives." 

" Oh, les serpentards ont des idées créatives aussi," dit Draco à travers des dents serrées, sa voix à peine contrôlée. "Seulement plus violentes et plus expressives, impliquant d'habitude des couteaux, des fouets, de la torture et généralement beaucoup de douleur." La bouche de Draco s'étira dans un sourire cynique, sans humour. " Mais je vois que tu as opté pour la technique standard d'humiliation, qui est en tout plutôt efficace aussi. Félicitations." 

Quelque chose traversa le visage d'Harry, une muette surprise, mélangée à une certaine contrition, et Draco pensa qu'il avait presque l'air embarrassé. " Je ne fais pas ça pour t'humilier, Malfoy," Harry leva ses yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Draco; ils étaient complètement clairs, presque déchirement sincères. " Je ne fais que m'assurer que tu ne reviendras pas sur notre marché."       
  
"Je pensais que le problème en question était si _tu allais_ y être."   
  
Les yeux d'Harry se durcirent, l'émotion inquiète à l'intérieur d'eux s'unifiant en de solides pierres d'émeraude. " Je n'ai pas confiance en toi, Malfoy. Ne pense pas que je ne me rappelle pas de ce que tu as essayé de nous faire en première année. Et depuis lors mes doigts et mes orteils et _tes_ doigts et orteils ne suffisent pas pour compter le nombres de fois que tu as essayé de nous causer des problèmes. " Un sourire sinistre, pourtant nettement suffisant. "Et a échoué à chaque fois, je dois ajouter." 

Draco fronça les sourcils, penchant la tête légèrement, adressant à Harry une sorte de regard évaluatif. Il l'avait souvent fait subtilement durant leur conversation, comme s'il remarquait certaines choses à propos d'Harry pour la première fois; la façon dont il se tenait, son pied gauche un pas ou deux devant le droit. La façon dont il tenait ses épaules droites, verticales, démentant l'assurance et le port calme de quelqu'un qui avait le monde à ses souhaits, qui ne pouvait pas plus vouloir que ce qu'il n'avait déjà. 

"Et tu penses qu'une menotte autour de mon poignet pourra garantir que je serais là ce soir?" Draco réussit à restaurer une certaine tranquillité forcée dans sa voix, bien que le tout menaçait de s'écrouler en morceau sous la surface. "je ne penses pas, Potter. La seule chose qui pourra garantir ma présence est que tu m'attaches à toi-même, et ce qui ne serait pas très commode pour ton entraînement de Quidditch, n'est ce pas?" 

  
À la surprise de Draco, le visage d'Harry s'aisa dans un sourire: un sourire simple, entendu. "Regardes de plus près ton nouvel accessoire quand tu en as l'occasion." Il hocha la tête envers la menotte; ça avait l'air froidement incongru sur le poignet de Draco, bien que le métallique argenté s'assortissait bien avec ses cheveux blonds platines.  
  
Avant que Draco n'ait eu l'occasion d'inspecter sa menotte en plus grands détails, Harry continua. "Je ne penses pas que la menotte te fera venir. Je ne prends pas ta parole pour ça, aussi. Mais," et là Harry permit un petit sourire victorieux, " peut être qu'une menotte portant mon nom pourra te faire réfléchir deux fois avant de sécher notre rendez vous ce soir."    
  
Le cœur de Draco s'arrêta momentanément, et son regard s'abattit sur le cruel bracelet en métal encerclant son poignet, ses yeux s'élargissant dans un élan vertigineux d'extrême incrédulité. Que–     
  
Le sourire d'Harry s'élargit, l'aube d'un sourire dans le soleil couchant. " Je ne crois pas que tu auras envie de marcher dans l'école demain étiqueté comme la propriété de Harry Potter, n'est ce pas?"   
  
Et à ce moment quelque chose se brisa dans le visage de Draco; quelque chose de fondamental, quelque chose de si naturel et d'innée que ça transperça toutes ses émotions, une fondation qui éclatait et s'effondrait sous l'impact des mots d'Harry. Un coup d'angoisse parcourut tel un éclair le visage de Draco, rendu délicat  à la suite d'une douleur sans espoir, ombragé d'un désespoir désarmé, pourtant dans un clin d'œil ça s'effaça en une expression vierge, comme des cercles troublés dans le sable effacés par la moquerie de l'impitoyable mer.    
  
Harry fut alarmé quand il vit l'émotion crue briser le visage impassible de Draco – il cligna, et regarda de nouveau, mais c'était parti, comme une blessure se refermant sur elle-même, une duperie des yeux,  le jeu de la lumière argentée qui se faufilait comme des fils de soie dans les cheveux blonds de Draco. 

Ou peut être, pensa Harry, seulement une tromperie de l'esprit.   
  
Quand Draco leva les yeux, ses yeux tels des ombres vides de gris froissé, Harry remarqua que ses mains s'étaient closes en des poings, si fermement que ses jointures en étaient blanches.     
  
Draco ne dit rien, simplement regarda fixement Harry durant un long moment, et peu à peu la flamme de l'émotion revient dans ses yeux, brûlant d'un distant éclat glacial et de vulnérable douleur en même temps.     

"Fais comme tu l'entends, Potter." Dit Draco doucement, bien que la rancune faisait trancher sa voix comme un couteau, ses yeux brillants de haine et d'amertume entrecoupées de souffrance crue.     
   
Sur ce, Draco se retourna et s'en alla. 

Harry le regarda pour quelques instants, toujours très suspicieux et complètement déconcerté. Le regard que lui avait lancé Draco en partant le troublait toujours car était particulièrement dérangeant – était ce quelque chose qu'il avait dite?    
   
Avec un secouement confus de la tête, Harry arrêta de se poser des questions et partit récupérer son balai, qui, il ne le se rappela que maintenant, était son intention originelle. Merci à malfoy, il était désormais criminellement en retard pour l'entraînement de Quidditch, et cette pensée se précipita vers l'avant de l'esprit d'Harry comme il reléguait ses autres questions pour plus tard ce soir.  
 

* * * * * * *

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il atteignit le sanctuaire de son propre dortoir que Draco se permit de s'effondrer sur son lit, respirant de l'air douloureux par des souffles rauques, la sombre froideur de la manchette contre son poignet s'infiltrant dans sa peau comme du mercure empoisonnant son sang, chaud et froid séparés par l'imperfection de la chair.   
  
C'était juste comme dans la frontière où il était piégé désormais, la frontière où l'amour et la haine se heurtaient, la fine ligne maintenant brouillée par l'altération chimique pour ne plus rien être. Plus rien qu'une tension lasse nouée dans son corps, un désir refoulé qui brûlait dans sa profonde essence, et ça devenait quelque chose qui échappait entièrement à son contrôle, qui ne lui appartenait désormais plus.   
  


Il retourna la menotte, et la regarda, le métal brillant d'éclatantes étincelles d'une indétectable source de lumière, ça éblouit ses yeux, et il cligna. Levant son poignet pour une inspection de plus près, Draco vit l'inscription embrouillée, qui n'était pas gravé par la main d'un humain, une moquerie finement habile posée en un doux argent – _H J Potter_. 

La marque de possession. Marqué. _Posséd_.  

  
Draco ferma les yeux, absorbant la honte muette. 

_" Je ne crois pas que tu auras envie de marcher dans l'école demain étiqueté comme la propriété de Harry Potter, n'est ce pas?"_

Les mots d'Harry se répétèrent silencieusement dans l'esprit de Draco, sa propre mortification le rongeant de l'intérieur.  
  


_Je ne fais pas ça pour t'humilier, Malfoy. _

  
Complètement humilié, Draco se retourna la tête en bas sur les oreillers, la poigne du métal froid de la menotte autour de son poignet s'enfonçant dans sa peau, une peur et une terreur aveuglante se détachant à l'intérieur de lui, un morne rappel de ce qui était presque trop réel pour être croyable; ce qu'il s'était infligé, ce que Harry lui avait fait, et ce dont il pourrait ne jamais être libéré.      
  


Fin de l'épisode 2

Disclaimer: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, Irresistible poison est à Rhysenn, je ne fais que traduire la fanfic avec la permission de l'auteur. Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont encore moins à moi qu'à elle, bien entendu, quoi que peut être que si j'espère assez fort, Draco pourrait être à moi?... non? Bof, tant pis, il parait que l'espoir fait vivre…  

Note de l'auteur: 

Désolé, désolé, je sais que je suis très en retard! Mais je ne suis pas chez moi ces derniers jours, et c'est à peine si j'ai pu rentrer finir le chapitre et le poster aujourd'hui!! Encore toutes mes excuses et merci pour tous ceux qui ont laissé un petit mot d'encouragement, ça me fait super chaud au cœur!!

Gros Bisous 


End file.
